darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystalocution Training
Back to 2010 Logs Protofire Murusa Protofire is here, beginning a lesson with a few recruits "Now, have you all been practicing your planes angles and knowing how to tell which armor is which?" asks Protofire, folding his arms. Murusa isn't quite sure what to expect as she enters the coliseum, she knows that she was asked to come here by Protofire and that's about it. Protofire smiles, waving to Murusa "Ah, Murusa just in time for another lesson. Come join us!" Murusa waves back, nodding to those. "A lesson in what, Protofire?" she asks. Protofire says, "Crystalocution. Have you already had your first lesson?" Murusa inclines her head, "I have had a few yes, been practicing when time allows it." she replies. Protofire smiles "Excellent. Today we will begin practical practice. " he gestures, several mindless drones coming out, each made of different material "They are labeled for now, so feel free to begin practice shattering the materials. These are all pretty standard armors you will find in the field. Murusa nods her head, "So is the old womech going to show this young mechs how I would approach each hmm?" she asks, glancing at each drone. "Ah yes, I recognize those metals even without the labels upon them." she smiles, "Comes from workin with so much of it as a construction womech after all." Protofire chuckles "No actual combat today Protofire chuckles "No actual combat today, so no tactics. Today we're just practicing finding the points that would shatter, and practicing aiming for those. Actual combat with moving targets will come." Murusa hms softly, "I see. Well then, shall I begin with this one?" she gestures to the first, "This metal is typically strong, except along sharp seams like say here." she points to a section of upper waist armor, "Thing is how to strike it, any ideas gentlemechs?" she asks. Murusa waits a beat. Protofire smiles and watches this. One of the other students smiles a little and moves, tapping the armor a few times before finding the strike spot "There. A good, sharp blow there should shatter it." Murusa smiles, "Allow me." she does a waist high kick, landing the side of her foot against the seam. The young mech moves away quickly as the foot lands, the armor shattering. Not breaking completely, but it was definitely a good hit. Several applause "Very well done ma'am." the soldier replies Murusa smiles, "Thank you." she moves to the next armor and hmms, "Ah yes, interesting one this armor. Unlike the last, if you hit a curved spot where it appears thinnest and strike with two fingers with the right amount of force, the armor would take sufficient damage." The young mech takes a swing as well, practicing on that target as Protofire stands by, giving advice here or there as a few others go to examine the others and begin working on it while a few follow Murusa. The young mech finally catches up, observing the spot "Yes. It may be a bit of an awkward strike for taller mechs, but not impossible." he agrees after some thought Murusa hmms to this, "A good point, to make this truly shatter a taller mech would have to come from underneath rather than from straight on or from above." "A foot strike would be best for them then." Suggests Protofire from the back. Murusa nods her head, "But for me, the finger strike would do." which she does with a firm two finger straight on to the thinnest section of the curve. Protofire smiles in approval "Very well done Murusa. Okay, you're up next." he gestures to the first youth, who steps up, focusing a moment before striking that spot as well, a few inches off from Murusa's. Murusa moves on to the next, studying it as other youths are tackling it with varied success. "Hmm, yes. Tricky this one." she murmurs. "Might take more than one strike to truly get it to shatter since it is interlaced microscopically. That is if you aren't someone that is practicing what we all are." she notes. "For even on the microscopic level can you find a weakness." balling up her fist she jams her fingers into the gap where the chest armor opens fractionally for the movement of the shoulder joint, then she pulls HARD. Protofire blinks at this "Unconventional but highly approved. " he states finally "Not everyone is as strong as you. I would strike it HERE." he gestures to a spot on the armor just to the left of where she had pulled the arm off. "It won’t shatter on the first hit, but it would definitely damage him. " Murusa tosses the arm over her shoulder and chuckles. "It’s not about just strength, but also leverage. However, I do concede hitting that spot is viable." she smiles. "Which is what today’s' lesson focuses on." Protofire smiles and gestures to the others "Well, keep practicing! Don’t just stand around staring!" he states to them sharply as the sound of strike and metal shattering begins. Protofire waves, bringing out a few new drones to practice on. Murusa hmms softly, "The lesson is to adapt to your own strengths?" she asks with a smile, glancing around to see how many types of armor were brought out today. "Or is it more just figuring out more than one way to hit the armor?" "Right now we're just working on the application of what we've learned about angles and striking planes. " explains Protofire "With feet and hands. After that, we will adapt to people's different styles and strengths. Basics before fancy stuff." Murusa nods to this, "Very well." she moves to the next dummy, sticking to the basics of finding the plane and striking it. Protofire nods in approval with a smile at Murusa "Knowing it already is fine. But a workman will not improve if he doesn’t perfect the basics." he notes, to all present Murusa moves from one drone to the next, she obviously knows the metals and their weaknesses considering her background working with the material. It might just awe the youths, or perhaps at least inspire them. Protofire observes, as indeed does some of the youths, although a few murmured quietly to themselves, glancing between her and Protofire. Murusa finishes up, "Perhaps I'll go through them again, try a different tactic." a little glance at the murmuring going on, "From your lips to Primus' ears." Protofire glances sharply at the murmuring, giving a rather irritable scowl that made the soldiers dart quickly to the nearest dummies to begin focusing on that feverishly. "Gossipers." he grumbles. Murusa moves around to go through those drones again, "There's a scripture on that, isn't there." she notes with a smile. Protofire chuckles softly "Indeed there is - Loose vocords sink shuttles." he agrees with a nod Murusa smiles, striking the first drone differently than she did the first time. "Ah to be young and foolish again hmm?" "Not really. The foolish part can be painful at times." comments the Guardsman dryly. Murusa hits drone two, "But with pain comes a lesson." "Yes. The most important lesson of all. Experience." agrees Protofire Murusa moves on to drone three, different strike from the first as she doesn't yank off the arm. "To quote an old construction mech I knew in my youth, 'We grow too soon old and at times too late smart.'" Protofire smiles "That one I think is close to a few Scriptures too." he remarks "If not, it should be added.” Murusa does the next drone, and the next, showing she is able to find another spot for each armor. "Oh it’s in the scriptures of wisdom passed on to the young and impressionable I assure you." Protofire chuckles "I imagine it is." he notes. then lifts a hand "That's enough for the day I think. You are dismissed. Murusa nods as she is done and nods to the mechs as they say their goodbyes, "May Primus guide you all." GAME: Save complete. Protofire smiles and looks to Murusa "very well done." he approves. Murusa smiles, "Why thank you. Maybe I'll be as good as you one of these cycles." Protofire states "With time, I'm sure you can, but I myself am always coming up with new tricks.' he winks Murusa nods, "Keep the enemy guessing." she notes, "So what do you suppose those mechs were all whispering about?" Protofire says, "And the recruits. Well, if I was to wager a guess, us. "" Murusa hms, "And why would they talk about us? Not like we are being obvious." Protofire states "Well, we have been walking together a lot. Even that could spark rumors. " Murusa considers that point. "So it's not okay to walk with a fellow guard and talk shop? Goodness where are their heads at?" she chuckles. Protofire chuckles "They're young, and it’s typical for young mechs and womechs to feel that and assume others are too Murusa hmms, "Perhaps so. Still I think their minds would be better focused on learning than fantasizing what a couple old timers are doing." Protofire states "Yes, but you can't change their nature, merely direct it." Murusa inclines her head, "Or redirect it." she muses. "So, shall we depart separately in order to keep the old rumor mill down?" Protofire scoffs "Let them talk. It keeps them occupied and entertained." the mech states. "Let us depart." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs